siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission 38
On May 17th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission thirty eight in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with a Vigenère cipher. The keyword for this message was the following running key: SOFT AS THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL..., which is part of the song found at the end of transmission 37. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA BRAVO COMM REGARDING EN DROP INTERCEPTED [52 RCQ 82988 09869] NO IMAGE AVAILABLE LIKELY TO BE DIGITAL DATA OR FOLDER TIME SENSITIVE CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *The running key used in this transmission is: “Soft as the voice of an angel, Breathing a lesson unheard, Hope with a gentle persuasion, Whispers her comforting”. *The coordinates given are in the MGRS format and translate to: 26.3038909°, 127.8278056° *At the moment, Charon seems to be en route to the location. Further information will be available at later time. *New information seems to reveal that the drop was hidden in an umbrella. Estimated time for more info. is 45 mins. Original Transcription CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA BRAVO 11 01 08 20 18 13 14 20 14 09 21 06 05 01 00 25 18 02 16 22 08 16 20 17 12 01 16 01 24 22 ROMEO CHARLIE QUEBEC 82988 09869 01 09 09 02 23 15 13 13 09 07 22 05 23 02 21 02 05 21 22 01 16 17 01 08 02 25 00 22 14 24 16 12 08 13 09 00 01 23 10 18 02 16 23 23 00 05 05 23 13 12 01 23 17 21 08 04 08 14 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Content of the Drop Information *'Location on Google maps' *'Photo of the Location on Panoramio' *'Video of Charon getting the drop' *'Photo of the Flash drive' Content of the Flash Drive *http://pastebin.com/ZdZFRwiG *http://pastebin.com/sGNKZdeR *http://pastebin.com/Cm1XfC8C corrected version 15:22 C1UCharon Double checked the second pastebin. There's a couple garbage lines that aren't in the original. Updated pastebin: http://pastebin.com/Cm1XfC8C 'Filenames on the flash' *First: 安全な輸送 means 'safe transport' or 'safe transportation' *Second: 旅程 'schedule' ryotei itinerary could also mean hotel; inn (katakana) 旅程 = (hiragana) りょてい = (romaji) ryotei File 1 "Safe transportation" File 1 Safe transportation 42 64 47 21 55 75 63 64 63 74 61 ' '''51 75 52 32 11 47 22 ' '43 55 43 75 51 75 ' '''14 63 65 22 55 76 64 66 75 41 12 76 75 52 75 11 22 47 66 57 52 32 54 17 47 47 63 64 52 76 File 1 i-ro-ha’s to muyukuchikosu kiyukisea yasumataikuri ukousuyasu nikimerikon yumisuraron sumasuiriku mitematafutoku kukiyuman and is shifted to possibly be ' *'Miyaki Takeshi *'Kayaka Suwa' *'Yoshimoto Akira' *'Ikei shi yoshi' *'Nakamura Ke(wa)' *'Yamashiro Re(wa)' *'Shimoshi Araki' *'Matsumoto Hiki' *'Kikaya Mo(wa)' File 2 "Schedule" Repaired (apparently first ver of second file that charon posted was with mistakes ( I dont know if mistakes were made on purpose or unfortunate copy pasting) (kanji) 旅程 = (hiragana) りょてい = (romaji) ryotei File 2 43 56 72 22 32 47 51 21 43 43 35 75 56 56 75 23 32 56 35 11 72 75 27 15 ''' '''75 56 57 72 57 75 56 75 72 756 46 72 22 32 47 51 21 43 43 35 75 56 56 75 23 75 56 57 72 57 75 56 56 43 35 43 75 72 76 14 13 ''' '''32 56 35 11 53 75 56 57 72 57 43 75 72 76 27 156 14 72 File 2 Itinerary/Schedule repaired (apparently first ver of second file that charon posted was with mistakes ( I dont know if mistakes were made on purpose or unfortunate copy pasting) 56 46 72 22 32 47 51 21 43 43 35 75 56 56 75 23 75 56 57 72 57 75 56 56 43 35 43 75 72 76 14 13 32 56 35 11 53 75 56 57 72 57 43 75 72 76 27 15 File 2 as mod 26: DTTV ' '''FUYUQQIWDDWW ' '''WDETEWDDQIQWTXNM FDIKAWDETEQWTXAO File 2 as i-ro-ha: eohiri takuyachiuutsuneennu suetehitesueeutsuusuhinniha taetsuikesuetehitehiteusuhinkaho and shifted: Uehara Tokiyotaiichinuu wo ne Shi u tsu ha tsu shi u u i chi i shi ha wo na ho To u chi a ku shi u tsu ha tsu ha tsu i shi ha wo ko he う え はら ときよだい いち ぬう わね しう つ は つ し う う いち い し は わ な ぽ と う ち あ く じ う つ ぱ つ は つ い し は わ こ へ Category:Transmissions